


Tight Venture

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [22]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Dog relationship, Cum Inside, Did dis at midnight but I can take losing a bit of sleep, F/M, Love Bites, Rimming, it's no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Miguel tries a new entry with Felicity.
Relationships: Feliciguel, Felicity/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Tight Venture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



Felicity moaned in surprise when Miguel, pinning her against the wall, went down and tongued at her tail hole. Her shocked demeanor changed quickly into pleasure as his tongue swirled around and pressed at her anus, each lick getting him deeper, bit-by-bit.

"T-this is new. Just what're you doing down there, b-buddy?" She asked, hissing when his response was to replace his tongue with his fingers. Pumping and scissoring within the ring of muscle of her hole. She moaned again when the pup's tongue came into play once again, swirling around deeper inside as he undid and slid down his shorts. He hummed softly when he felt her move against his tongue delving around deep in her anal cavity before he retracted his tongue and gave her wet hole a sloppy kiss.

Getting up, he wrapped an arm around Felicity's neck while he prodded his stiff erection against her ass with the other. She bit her lip and her clawed fingers rake down the wall as he pushed in slowly.

"Relax, babe. Relax." He whispered softly into her ear before licking up it and biting the tip gently as he pushed himself all the way inside and held her hips still. He stayed that way for a moment, letting the feline relax and accommodate to his cock in her ass before he started moving slowly. Felicity whimpered and moaned in discomfort, trying her best to endure her lover's prick that stretched her tail hole.

It didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable the more Miguel went, the discomfort ebbing away into pleasure, allowing for mewls and soft moans to slip out, slowly growing in volume as he picked up speed. By then, his own pleased sounds mixed with hers.

"Thee you go. It feels good, does it?" He said softly, petting the kitten now bucking softly against his waist to further plummet his cock deeper.

"Y-yes! Faster, f-faster." She meowed, reaching down to paw at her button. He grunted, picking up the pace and making his balls slap softly against her little kitten. Miguel's soft grunting turn to shaky moans, her once tight anal cavern now loosened, wet, and warm. He held her tighter and thrusted into her deeper, slowing his pace, and leaned in to latch on gently to the feline's neck as she purred his name over and over again, approaching her climax.

"I-I'm close, Miguel. I'm close..."

"M-me too, Felicity," He groaned in response, plunging into her as deep as he could go while latching back on to her nape until he felt her stiffen and moan out loud as her pussy quivered and leaked fluids. He thrusted hard into her one last time before releasing from her neck and groaning his release as he flooded her ass full of her doggy seed. He stayed inside of her, catching his breath and riding out the remains of his climax while he groomed the back of her head, her purrs and shaky sighs music to his ears.

After his high came down, Miguel slowly pulled his softened cock out from her anus, his cum dripping down around her lips and on to the floor in a puddle.

"W-wow," Felicity began, turning around to hug the canine close, "That-that was..."

"Your first time doing anal?" Miguel guessed, licking up her cheek.

Giggling, she returned the favor before pressing her lips on his in a chaste kiss before she pulled away, "I was gonna say amazing."


End file.
